TROIS
by mimichanMC
Summary: Cuando Marinette finalmente cumplió su sueño de ser la novia de Adrien Agreste, no tenia idea de que venia en el paquete.


_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Trois_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

Alcanzar tus sueños siempre tiene un precio, Marinette había soñado con tener el amor de Adrien Agreste, por años enteros antes de poder finalmente alcanzarlo, pero en realidad no había sabido lo que incluía el paquete.

No era solo que salir con un Agreste significaba entrar de lleno en el juego de la alta sociedad de Paris. Adrien tenía que ir todo el tiempo a eventos sociales con su padre – que a decir verdad había tomado muy bien la idea de tener por nuera a una diseñadora en ascenso – y ella tenía que estar a la altura, hasta el momento, al menos aun no había hecho ningún ridículo.

O que Adrien todo el tiempo estaba ocupado, tenía un montón de actividades y cada vez que alcanzaba la maestría en una, otra lo estaba esperando: Terminó de aprender chino para empezar a practicar italiano; tomó todos los grados de esgrima para empezar enseguida con aikido; tocaba a Mozart con soltura en el piano, cuando tenía ya un tutor en violín. Además de por supuesto la escuela.

Estaba también su trabajo como modelo. Mientras Adrien fue creciendo, fue haciéndose cada vez más alto y sus músculos se marcaban más bajo sus camisetas, lo que significaba que más agencias de modelaje lo buscaban y no podía rechazar ningún trabajo que su padre programara para él. Tenía incluso un club de fans que lo seguía todos los días, a todas partes.

Ninguna de esas cosas la molestaba, podía decirse incluso que se sentía orgullosa de él por encarar siempre su ocupada agenda con una sonrisa. Además no podía quejarse, de una manera u otra Adrien siempre buscaba una o dos horas todos los días para pasar tiempo con ella, desde hacía dos años cuando él le había pedido ser su novia sabía que así sería ser su novia y lo había aceptado. Era después de todo lo que había deseado desde aquel día bajo la lluvia.

Lo que no esperaba era que con el paquete de Adrien Agreste, venía también Chat Noir.

Desde el primer día que había empezado una relación con Adrien, Marinette había sabido que tenía que decirle la verdad, sabía que tenía que ser sincera con el amor de su vida. No quería que Adrien se sintiera traicionado cuando paulatinamente el mismo se diera cuenta, solo no sería ni medio normal que durante el ataque de algún akuma ella solo desapareciera, no respondiera el teléfono ni los mensajes y eso hiciera que se angustiara. Así que cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad le había contado la verdad.

No había esperado en cambio que él por su parte le dijera que Adrien y Chat Noir existían juntos.

Y es que esa era la expresión más exacta para la presencia de Chat Noir.

Tikki le había explicado que en realidad esta no era la primera vez que esto le ocurría a un portador de un miraculous, aunque era extremadamente raro.

En muchas ocasiones cuando el miraculous había tenido un portador, este casi nunca había tenido necesidad de usarlo. Tikki le había dicho que algunos portadores solo lo habían usado dos o tres veces a lo largo de toda su vida, pero el portador del miraculous del gato esta vez lo había usado literalmente cada día durante años ya, lo que se traducía en cientos y cientos de veces, ni siquiera ella lo usaba de esa manera, solo había usado el poder de Ladybug en casos de necesidad para acabar con un akuma o ayudar a alguien con problemas. Y Chat Noir lo usaba todos los días, según había notado en ocasiones, más de una vez. Adrien tenía una vida tan compleja y ocupada que era entendible que los poderes de Chat Noir lo hacían sentir libre por al menos un par de horas al día.

Pero a medida de que Chat Noir existía más y más, había empezado a desarrollar una personalidad.

Mientras Adrien era: acomedido, amable, disciplinado. Chat Noir era: imprudente, extrovertido, audaz.

Al principio había pensado que esta solo era una parte de Adrien que salía a la luz cuando tenía puesto el traje negro, pero con el tiempo fue patente que no era así. Chat no respondía al nombre de Adrien, de hecho se enojaba cuando cometía el error de llamarlo por el nombre de Adrien. Y Adrien a veces solo ignoraba lo que Chat Noir hacía.

Era extraño, pero Tikki la había convencido de que en las otras ocasiones que esto había sucedido, el portador nunca había sufrido por ello. De hecho una de las auto impuestas obligaciones más importantes de Chat Noir, era siempre proteger a Ladybug, Marinette y Adrien Agreste.

Era una fortuna, suponía ella que Adrien y Chat estuvieran enamorados de la misma persona, porque al menos para ella sí que era claro que Marinette y Ladybug eran la misma persona bajo el antifaz.

Pero en momentos como ese, era más confuso que nunca.

Cuando el chico la levantó del piso poniendo sus manos firmemente bajo su trasero y la puso contra la fría mesa de mármol y sus labios corrían calientes por todo su cuello, ronroneando de satisfacción corriendo sus manos por sus piernas, sentía la sangre arder y solo un nombre llenaba su mente, su piel y su boca.

— ¡Chat! – gimió Marinette cuando Chat Noir puso su entrepierna en contacto con la suya y empujó en un gesto abiertamente sexual – no… alguien puede venir.

— Nadie vendrá _my lady_ – dijo susurrando en un oído y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja de forma juguetona.

— La casa está llena de asistentes y Nathalie sabe que bajamos aquí – no recordaba cómo, pero había salido el tema que en el sótano de la mansión tenía una cava de vino y algunas botellas muy antiguas. Por supuesto el vino era lo último que le importaba, tener una habitación vacía en el sótano donde no los molestarían pues… - puede venir a buscarte.

— Tenemos valiosos minutos antes de que se le ocurra buscar a Adrien en este lugar – dijo mordiendo su cuello, sosteniéndola de la misma manera que hacia cada gato con su compañera.

Empujó de nuevo contra ella, su miembro a través de su ropa presionando justo en el lugar que más lo necesitaba, gimió en voz alta y se aferró a sus hombros tratando de sofocar sus gritos contra su camisa. Mentiría si decía que no amaba esto de Chat Noir, la forma casi animal que tenía de comportarse con ella.

Chat Noir era el espíritu del gato después de todo, así que cuando Adrien lo dejaba salir a jugar él tenía los mismos comportamientos que un gato tendría. Adoraba ser mimado por ella; Muy a menudo solo entraba a su habitación y la llevaba al balcón para tener una siesta bajo el sol; Era posesivo hasta decir basta cuando iban juntos por la calle, cualquiera que quisiera detenerse a saludarla se ganaba un gruñido bajo de parte de su novio, incluso cuando se trataba de Alya; Y en las noches de luna llena llegaba a su casa y se quedaban en el balcón comiendo golosinas mientras miraban la luna y platicaban, algunas veces algunos gatos callejeros se unían a esas extrañas reuniones. Ni siquiera a sus padres ya les sorprendía la actitud de Chat Noir, aunque no había perdido su energía o su paciencia en intentar explicarles que Adrien tenía una segunda personalidad que era Chat Noir, era demasiado confuso incluso para ella en ocasiones.

Y una o dos veces al año las cosas se calentaban hasta este punto en el que a la chica se le hacía increíblemente difícil resistirse.

— Chat, por favor, detente – estaba empujándola a un lugar donde no estaba segura si quería ir aun – aquí no.

— Entonces si estuviéramos en una habitación, ¿Dirías que sí?

Ella no pudo responder pero un "Sí" estaba en la punta de su lengua sin duda, pero si se lo decía…

— Oh _my lady_ – jaló su cadera para amoldarse mejor a la suya y entonces empezó un movimiento constante, Marinette gemía sin poder controlarse contra su hombro – solo tomare esto, lo juro, pero es que te deseo tanto, tu aroma me está volviendo completamente loco.

— Chat…

Pero él no se detuvo sino que mantuvo ese movimiento constante de su cadera contra la suya haciéndola arder hasta un punto difícil de describir, su cuerpo entero respondió a su asalto, sintió sus pechos pesados y erectos contra su ropa y su piel extra sensible, no podía dejar de gemir contra su hombro, había enterrado sus dientes contra su ropa, si lo mordía a él seguro terminaría haciéndolo sangrar.

— Déjalo llegar princesa, sabes que lo deseas – dijo con voz ronca, necesitada. – sabes que lo necesitas.

Y fue lo único que le hizo falta, el sonido de su voz tan excitada como la suya, se aferró a su cuello, necesitándolo en todos los sentidos y alcanzó la más dulce libración posible, intentó gritar pero él bebió sus gritos con su boca, metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca acallándola, de otro modo sus gritos habrían llenado toda la condenada mansión.

Le costó varios minutos volver a la tierra y tener algún pensamiento coherente, Chat estaba allí ronroneando contra su cuello dejando suaves besos de mariposa en su piel.

— Chat…

— Ha sido hermoso my lady – dijo contra su oído – la visión más maravillosa del mundo princesa.

— Ha sido una locura.

— Pero una locura divertida – dijo con una sonrisa que solo podía definir como gatuna – tu época de celo es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, solo desearía ahora mismo llevarla hasta el final.

 _Mon Dieu!_ ¡¿Su época de celo?! Ella era una humana no una condenada gata maullando y gimoteando reclamando un macho para montarla… pero mientras Chat Noir lamía su cuello con insistencia con su lengua rasposa y dejaba su aroma sobre ella, el condenado gato sí que la hacía sentir como tal. Marinette miró su entrepierna con algo de timidez, la forma de su erección se notaba por debajo de la ropa. Quiso alcanzar con su mano y rosarlo pero el gato la sostuvo con energía y llevó su mano a su boca y empezó a lamer la punta de sus dedos.

— Pero tú…

— Adrien y yo hemos decidido que él te tendrá primero – confesó el gato negro sin dejar de saborear sus dedos, consolándose con eso aunque lo que realmente quería era enterrar su cabeza entre sus piernas — si yo llegara solo un poco más lejos que esto, no podía detenerme.

"¡Que ustedes decidieron ¿Qué?! Marinette quiso hacer mil preguntas pero lo que había dicho la tenía tan descolocada que no supo ni como formular la primera de ellas.

— Ustedes…

— Pero una vez que eso pase – Chat Noir frotó la mano pequeña de su compañera contra su pelo amando como su aroma quedaba pegado a su cabello — te lo prometo Mari, voy a poner tu mundo de cabeza.

Con una suave risa puso su boca sobre su cuello con un beso firme. Solo una fracción de segundo después volteó a mirarla con una expresión sorprendida y se sonrojó vivamente.

— Mari… Oh dios – Adrien la sostuvo de los brazos poniendo algo de distancia entre los dos. La conciencia de lo que seguramente el gato había hecho lo golpeó literalmente en… bueno en una parte física que no había tenido alivio — ¿Mari estas bien? Él no te ha lastimado o…

— Estoy bien – Marinette decidió tranquilizarlo en lugar de mortificarlo más — sabes que Chat… no lo sé, se cortaría las manos antes de lastimarme. Tú por otro lado supongo que estarás muy adolorido todo el día de hoy.

— ¡Gato idiota!

Adrien se recargó contra la mesa de mármol a su lado esperando que… la reacción física a donde el gato en celo lo había arrastrado se calmara, aunque seguramente no lograría nada hasta que tomara una ducha bien fría, pero al menos esperaba no estar incomodando a Marinette.

— Así que… — la chica subió a la misma mesa de mármol para catas de vino para estar sentada y más cómoda y preguntó finalmente — ¿Tú y Chat Noir han decidido que tú me tendrás primero?

El chico no pudo ponerse más rojo aunque lo hubiera intentado, quizá hubiera sido bueno porque parte de la sangre en su entrepierna seguro viajó a su rostro. ¡Que en el cielo le había dicho ese condenado gato!

— Lo siento tanto Marinette – le dijo sinceramente avergonzado, le había hecho jurar al gato que no le diría nada. Pero, que podía esperar de la fidelidad de un gato. Ellos solo eran fieles a su compañera — Chat no debió decir nada de eso.

— No estoy molesta – dijo acariciando su mejilla consolándolo, no estaba realmente molesta solo, bastante sorprendida — solo…

— ¿Solo…?

La chica se mordió los labios sin saber si debía continuar, no sabía cómo ninguno de los dos tomaría esto. Solo había manera de averiarlo.

— Adrien… — Marinette sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos cariñosamente y recargó su frente contra la suya — yo te amo.

— Y yo a ti Marinette. – Adrien sintió sus labios tan cerca que rosaban los suyos al hablar.

— Pero… — se lamió los labios saboreando al mismo tiempo los de su novio también — estoy enamorada de Chat Noir también.

Confusión de pintó en el rostro del chico. ¡Oh Dios! Marinette deseó no estar cometiendo el peor error de su corta vida.

— Adrien, nunca he sido más feliz que cuando estoy contigo – dijo aun sosteniendo cerca, esperando que escuchara todo lo que tenía que decir — eres todo lo que siempre soñé, tan dulce, tan tierno, siento que estando contigo podría comerme el mundo, me inspiras todo los días a dar lo mejor de mí, igual que haces tú, contigo me siento plena y completa.

— Tú eres mi paz Mari – Adrien regresó la caricia amorosa de su novia en sus mejillas que estaban frías de los nervios — sin tu risa, sin tu optimismo a estas alturas quizá me habría ya vuelto loco.

— Pero, Chat es alguien a quien no puedo ignorar – Cuantas veces había pasado noches en vela discutiendo sobre a quién amaba verdaderamente, si a Adrien o a Chat Noir, la respuesta en realidad siempre había estado allí — Tú sabes mejor que nadie que él me ha salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo contar, ha sido siempre incondicional conmigo y aunque no lo admitiré nunca delante de Chat, me divierto mucho con él, sus bromas a veces me hacen reír tanto.

— Me temo que ya lo hiciste princesa… — sus ojos cambiaron a un esmeralda más brillante por un momento y una sonrisa ladeada, apenas un momento antes de volver a tener la mirada amable y dulce que Marinette bien conocía — Oh mantén tus garras fuera de esta conversación.

— ¿Adrien? – preguntó solo para estar bien segura.

— Sí.

— Adrien, Chat Noir ha sido el compañero de Ladybug por años, no hay nadie en el mundo en quien ella confié mas que él y yo soy Ladybug.

— Lo entiendo.

— Te amo Adrien y también amo a Chat.

— Y ambos te amamos a ti Mari – y por única ocasión Marinette pudo sentir como algo físico la presencia de los dos — no podríamos ser más felices de saber que te sientes así.

Por un largo momento Adrien solo apoyo su frente en la de su novia en silencio. Amándole. No hacían falta palabras, solo podía sentirlo por como sus manos acariciaban con calidez sus mejillas en un momento y en otro ronroneaba feliz. Ellos la amaban y Marinette a ellos.

— Así que… — "solo dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo" Marinette respiró profundo antes de poder decirlo de verdad — cuando el momento llegue. Adrien… Chat… a mí no me importaría que… estuviéramos los tres en la misma habitación.

La frase flotó como niebla a su alrededor por un largo momento hasta que ambos chicos rompieron a reír en carcajadas, liberados de dudas y miedos que se habían estado creando por mucho tiempo.

— Cuando el momento llegue Marinette, hare todo por hacerte feliz… — dijo Adrien con ternura… y agregó Chat Noir divertido — y yo pondré tu mundo de cabeza.

Abrazarse a su cuello con una sonrisa mientras Adrien y Chat también la rodeaban y la mantenía cerca hizo sentir a Marinette la más afortunada, después de todo ¿Cuántas chicas podían decir que amaba a dos chicos y era amada por ellos en reciprocidad? Los dos realmente llenaban su mundo.

 **Fin**

 _27 de marzo de 2018_

 _2:46 a.m._

.

.

.

.

Nota de autora: Que puedo decir, este es un headcanon que ha estado dando vueltas por mi cabeza un buen rato y yo misma quiero divertirme "sacándolo a jugar de vez en cuando"

¿Historia rara? Sí, lo se.

¿Me gustaría un review donde me lo digan? Claro, saben lo mucho que amo sus reviews

Tata

Mimi


End file.
